Roseluck
Roseluck is a friendly florist who lives in Ponyville. She lives on the second story of her shop, which is near the town square. She's a bit reserved, but if you get to know her you'll find she has a taste for mischief, fried foods, and strong teas. She prefers to live quietly in her house, but has been known to get quite adventurous if a trusted friend asks her to come along. Skills and Talents Roseluck is gifted at cultivating nearly anything that grows from the soil. She is especially proficient with growing roses, and has kept some of her rosebushes alive since she was a filly. Her rose bouquets are known for their strong fragrance and an uncanny lifespan of three weeks if kept in clean water. She's often seen walking amongst her garden, whispering to each plant. Townspeople whisper she's a bit batty and has names for each plant. Others say she looks as if she's holding an actual conversation. Her father led expeditions into the Everfree Forest, and left her many of his notes. She's intrigued with the forest and visits it occasionally, sometimes bringing back an odd flower she found. She feels strangely comfortable within the forest and seems to have an easier time travelling than other ponies. She keeps notes on her findings. At the Ponyville Talent Show, it was revealed that Roseluck can lift an impressive amount of weight due to her mostly solitary maintenance of the garden. Some of her planters are quite big! The Shop Roseluck's shop has been in the family for generations. The shelves are lined with vases for floral arrangements. Every spare space has a flower pot. Business hours are 10 AM to 4 PM Equestrian Standard Time most weekdays, but she's known to take visitors at nearly any time. She primarily stocks roses and other flowers used in arrangements like daisies, mums, and pansies. But she's such a love for all that blooms it's always worth asking if she keeps something else. Her mother taught her much about the properties of various flowers, and she's able to make teas to cure common ailments like insomnia, bad breath, or caffeine withdrawal. The first story of the building is entirely occupied by the shop and a few closets. Her kitchen, study, and bedrooms are upstairs. The study has a fireplace with a nice rug before it, and she's spent many nights curled on it reading books. There is a also a loft above the study, with a large bay window that overlooks the Ponyville square and a skylight she often uses for stargazing. Relationships Roseluck's strongest relationship is with her roses, much to the dismay of many stallions. She has no dislike of ponies, but her garden is her passion and she doesn't like to let anypony get in the way. A few ponies have taken the time to work around this hurdle and become treasured friends. Daisy is a childhood friend of Roseluck's and still gets her in trouble. Compass and Twinkle Shine are two close friends she met by chance. She has a strong friendship with Applejack, both professional and social. She is also good friends with Skyra and Bolt McRunfast, and is somehow a member of Pegapals despite rarely visiting. Roseluck doesn't understand Ellie's fascination with dragons, but likes her anyway. Despite being withdrawn, she is a sucker for romance and her favorite arrangements are the ones exchanged between ponies in love. A weatherpony named Eventide has recently gained her attention, and they spend many evenings watching the sunset together. Rumor is he's more than just a friend, but you know ponies and gossip. She blushes if you ask her, though. OOC and Player Notes I work at a desk and spend much of the business day online. However, I need to be constantly available to my coworkers and sometimes have many meetings, so Roseluck is at times prone to random AFKs or stretches where she cannot RP. Please forgive her if she disappears without warning! I will do my best to let you know at least 15 minutes in advance if I'm going AFK. Be aware that every weekday I have a 9:45 AM Central meeting. It's not supposed to last longer than 15 minutes. Any scene I'm in during this period must be paused, I'll pick it up when I get back. Because of this, she usually stays around her shop. If she's doing solo RP she's almost always available. Do drop by! You don't even have to buy anything. If she's really busy, the worst I'll do is ignore the mention. If the shop's open, come right in, you don't even have to knock! I don't do much RP in the evenings, and often it's not possible for me. Rarely there is an exception. If I know in advance it's much easier for me to make time for it. You don't /have/ to wait until she's done with one customer to talk to her. If things are busy, I don't mind talking to two people at once. Some customers like to visit for a long time, and I don't like to rush them as much as I don't like you to have to wait for too long. Pretend there's two Roselucks. I've seen it happen in episodes. Do be wary of crowds though. I can't handle more than about 3 ponies at once, and somewhere around that number I'm likely to ignore new arrivals. Sorry! Roseluck has the ability to make some potions so long as the ingredients are plants. This talent was taught to her by her mother. If it's something exotic, make sure to ask me in advance. I like to think long and hard before creating something magic. Simple, harmless things like poison joke cure are always available. Sleeping potions she might make you work for. She'll never make a love potion, they are an abomination. Category:Show-Derived Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Mares